Gossip
by passionatelysimple
Summary: Sara and Greg talk about what goes on in the lab. SaraGreg
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ So I know I haven't been very good with the updating. I've sort of lost interest in the Cath/Sara pairing making it difficult to write as all my unfinished stories are of that pairing. I am trying though. I wrote this a while back for a friend. She was a little sad and I decided to make fun of the person responsible in a small story. Hope its ok even though 95 percent of you won't get the inside jokes. So this is for you hon, even if it is 3 months later.**

**_Disclaimer:_ The characters of CSI are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Gossip**_

**Chapter 1**

Greg Sanders was slouched down in an uncomfortable plastic chair with his feet resting on the washing machine in front of him. He jadedly watched his clothes spin in between stifling yawns of boredom with the back of his hand. His eyes shifted from his clothes to the front door upon hearing the tacky bell that was stuck up on the door ring. With a smile, he stood up and helped the newcomer with the bags of clothes she held.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up," he murmured with a wicked grin before dropping the large white bags at his feet.

"No, no, I woke up late. Slept through the alarm," she mumbled before spreading her clothes amongst the three machines Greg had saved for her and sitting beside him.

"Sara Sidle, running late. There is a first time for everything."

She hit his arm before sinking down into the chair and trying to find a semi comfortable spot. "This is the part I hate about laundry mats, the waiting." Greg nodded in agreement. "In my hometown you could leave your laundry spinning."

"Your hometown was like population 1000. If you want to walk down the street seeing a stranger wearing your clothes you are welcome to leave."

Sara rolled her eyes and yawned. "Sometimes I'd trade the glitz and glamour for that in a second," she shrugged.

"I could never live in a small town but the glitz and glamour I could do without some days."

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that." Sara shifted in her seat mirroring Greg's outstretched legs.

"Well, working in the lab just shows you what the lights do to the most normal people in the world. I mean look at all the people that flock here to get married in front of Elvis," Greg commented, shivering a bit at the image of the phony Elvis he saw on his way here.

"It's supposed to be the most important day in people's lives and they settle for an Elvis impersonator. I'll never understand it," she mumbles, shaking her head.

"Speaking of marriages, did you hear about Warrick's?"

"Yeah, he told me he really loves it," Sara smiled, happy that her friend found happiness.

"Did you hear about Cath?"

"Wait," Sara exclaimed, putting her hands out like she was trying to physically stop the conversation as if it was charging at her, "Why am I gossiping about my friends?"

"Oh, come on, we're both bored and we're really not doing anything bad," he shrugged, pleading with his eyes for her to continue the conversation to quell his boredom.

"Fine, what about Catherine?" she sighed. The things he influenced her to do.

"She was pissed. I heard she wasn't happy when she saw the ring," the young man babbled gleefully.

"Yeah?"

"Yup, she and Warrick would have made a good couple though. They had chemistry."

"Chemistry?" the brunette inquired in a questionable tone.

"Yeah, lots of it. Catherine also has lots of it with you."

"What! I don't…you…" Sara erupted, shaking her hands side to side to show how mistaken he was.

"Sara, calm down. I was just saying…it doesn't mean you are actually pursuing a relationship with her…you just work well together. Besides, you'd make a hot couple!" the blond haired CSI said with a wink.

Sara, who was still shocked, looked at him with a glare. "Trust me, I'm not looking for any relationship in a romantic capacity with her. I'd settle for getting along from more than a week."

"I know. I mean Nick and I have chemistry and I'm not looking for anything romantic. It's just personalities that compliment each other."

"So what about Grissom?"

"Well, he looks at Cath so he might want something between them. I don't think she'd go for it though. She's too…" Greg trailed off trying to put a word to the definition he had in his head.

"Catherine?" Sara offered.

"Yeah, she's too Catherine for him. Besides everyone looks at her," he laughed. "And then there is that thing with you. I never saw the chemistry though."

"It was more an admiration of him than any romantic feelings. I had a thing for unobtainable people," she smirked, laughing with Greg at her words.

"And then there is the weird Hodges and Ecklie thing," Greg said with a shudder.

"Ew, move on. I'm not drunk enough to contemplate that."

"Alright…well, Brass and Sofia have a thing. I think it's more paternal than anything though. Something like his relationship with you, the father-daughter thing," Greg shrugged.

"I always thought Sofia and Grissom."

"Yeah, that too. I don't know what that is though. I heard they went on a couple dates so there might be something romantic there."

Sara nodded, moving to look at a man slugging his clothes through the laundry mat entrance. "So who else?"

"Well, Wendy and Cath. I heard she asked her out body hunting or something," Greg laughed. "She's hardcore. Asking Catherine out body hunting is priceless."

"Wendy's cool. She used to work in the same lab I did. The funny thing is we never became friends until she moved here."

"She ask you out body hunting?"

"No, just Catherine. So anyone else?" Sara inquired while taking her clothing out and carrying it to the dryers behind them. She didn't necessarily agree with the topic of conversation but it was passing the time and they weren't negatively gossiping about anyone, just stating their opinions or more Greg was.

"Well…there is…"

Sara turned around looking at the young man, who had opened a pop and was balancing it on his knee, when he trailed off. "Well out with it," she stated walking back towards the washer for more clothes.

"Well-"

"Greg! I told you to separate your clothes from mine and I'm quite sure these underwear don't belong to me," she sighed, holding up a pair of red and white hearted boxer shorts between two fingers. "Now all my whites are pink."

Greg jumped up, grabbing the boxer shorts when everyone in the small building was staring at them. After stuffing them in his pile, he leaned over to look at Sara's clothing. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I was in a rush today and just remembered you asked me to do it before I left for work so I did it really quickly."

"I told you to do it like 5 hours before I left for my apartment. What on earth could you have been doing?"

"Getting you these," he smiled, thrusting a bouquet of flowers at Sara that he had hidden behind the machine closest to him. She smiled, accepting the flowers and allowing herself to be pulled into an embrace. "I also made us reservations for tonight. I'm crossing my fingers we don't get called in."

Smiling, Sara pulled him closer into a full body embrace, her flowers in the hand resting by Greg's back. "I love them, thank you," she whispered before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Pulling back, Sara looked at Greg. "First you are taking me shopping to replace all the clothes you ruined."

She watched Greg glance into the washer again and look back at her. "Fine with me. My favourite clothes of yours are already in the dryer," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So which store first?" the blond haired CSI requested, linking arms with Sara.

"Well, you seem to have intimate knowledge of my clothing, so where should we go?" the brunette asked in amusement. She was happy that so far her cell phone stayed mute. They both had the day off but were on call, which usually meant they'd get called in.

"Well, darling, we better go in here," he said, pulling Sara to one of the lingerie stores in the mall.

"Whoa, hold on there stud. My memory is coming back. I think we should go in here," she smiled before pulling him in the opposite direction, enjoying the pout masking his face.

"I still think my choice was better," he griped good naturedly. He'd never pressure Sara to actually enter the store, knowing about her privacy issues, and he was sure if she had a problem with him joking around about it she would tell him.

"Of course you do, but you didn't ruin any of my lingerie," Sara exclaimed shaking her head.

"But we can still go in there after, right?" She rolled her eyes slapping Greg upside the head. "Ow!" he whined, rubbing his head with a frown on his face.

"Stop being a horny teenage boy and help me choose some new tank tops."

Greg sighed, moving to a rack to look though the shirts hanging on it. He really enjoyed shopping when it was his choice where he went but this was a small price to pay to spend the day with Sara in his opinion. "So did you hear about Archie?" Greg mumbled.

With his back turned disabling his vision of her reaction, he didn't know if she'd even answer. Sara usually wasn't one for gossip so the rare times she engaged in scandalous chats with him, he thoroughly enjoyed.

"No. Do I want to know?" Sara questioned, knowing when Greg told her something about his best friend it usually ended up being something she was better off not knowing.

"He met a girl on one of those role playing chat rooms and he is meeting her today."

Sara momentarily stopped turning the rack and looked over at Greg shaking her head. "Really?" she asked, continuing her search.

"Yeah. He told me he would call me tomorrow morning to tell me how it went," Greg said ,pulling off a shirt from the rack. "Hey, how about this?" Sara turned around looking at the red tank top Greg held up beside him to show her. "I like you in red," he shrugged, tilting his head to the opposite side the shirt was on.

"Sure," she nodded. "Where is Archie meeting her?"

"The Excalibur."

Sara burst out laughing spurring Greg to laugh as well. "No? You got to be kidding me!" she laughed shaking her head, both oblivious to the looks of annoyance an older woman was giving them from across the store.

"No, I'm not. He said it was her idea. The RPG was in Camelot. He was Sir Kneighf and she was Lady Alexandra."

Sara turned around and piled a couple of tank tops on top of Greg's pick and walked towards the counter, trying to control her laughter. Greg handed the smiling cashier his credit card, not sure if she was smiling because she had to or she had heard some of their conversation. Both walked hand in hand out of the store a couple minutes later.

"Where to next?" Greg inquired, giving up on the lingerie store for the time being.

"Well, you ruined my towels," Sara suggested, wincing at the pink colour they were now. She hated pink, even as a child. Hanging out with most of her older brother's friends probably had something to do with it, she'd imagine.

"Wait! You have white towels?" Greg didn't see the point of getting white towels. They stained easier and personally he found them lacking personality.

"Of course. No bathroom is complete without white towels, Greg," she sighed, rolling her eyes like he should have known. "Come on, we walked by a bed and bath store."

"You going to buy something for the bedroom too?" Hh questioned flirtatiously, taking the shopping bag from the last store out of Sara's hands.

"Nope, but you might," she smiled, pulling her spiky haired companion into the store with little trouble.

"So we're looking for what?" he asked, wondering if she still wanted the towels. If she did maybe he could talk her out of it some how.

"Towels, Greg," Sara said distractedly, already looking at where to go to get what she needed.

"Why again do you need more towels?" he questioned, remembering the closet stuffed full of them at Sara's apartment.

"We went through this. A bathroom isn't…" Sara started looking up almost like she was trying to remember it from memory. Knowing Sara, Greg knew that she was.

Greg decided to fill in the rest, too impatient to wait it out. "I know, I know. It's not complete without white towels. Where in the hell did you hear that?" Greg questioned the sheer ludicrousness in what he just heard.

"Catherine."

He threw up his hands in disbelief at the incredulousness of his girlfriend's answer. "Well, of course, Catherine believes that, she is like Martha Stewart groupie!"

"Well ,she made some good points-" Sara frowned when she realized she was cut off again.

"Fine," Greg agreed, recognizing he wasn't going to win. "Get the towels."

When the two women actually didn't butt heads they had went shopping. Greg had been amazed when Sara came over to his apartment with a loofah saying it was essential for every bathroom.

"It's nice to have your permission and all but I was going to get them anyways," she shrugged with a smile.

"I don't doubt it."

"Oh and I need some sheets too," she added, throwing the towels at Greg and crossing the store to stand in front of a shelf full of sheets.

"Did you wash everything in your entire house?" he questioned honestly. With their work schedules chores usually were left until last minute but this was ridiculous.

"Well no. The curtains are dry clean only."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Our reservations are in two hours," Greg said stuffing a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Sara asked, checking the time for herself. "We better get going then."

Greg nodded, throwing away his ice cream container and picking up all the shopping bags. "You know, this was fun," he supplied, smiling his thanks when Sara held the mall doors open for him.

"It was. We should do it again if we ever get time," the brunette suggested with a smile.

"We could put in for a vacation," he said slowly, not sure if Sara wanted to be away from work that long and understanding if that was the case. He wasn't out to change who Sara was he just wanted to spend time with her.

"That would be good. We'll talk about it later."

Greg smiled, tossing the bags into the back and unlocking the car. Pulling out of the mall, he turned towards Sara with a smile clasping their hands together. "Oh I forgot, Archie called when you were in the changing room. David and his wife got married in Vegas, the whole Elvis thing."

"Yeah, right. I've met David's wife there is no way she would agree to it," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "There is no way."

"Well, Archie swears by it. He says he swears on his autographed Captain Kirk picture and some other Star Trek stuff I didn't really understand it. Something about TNG and Deep Space Nine, anyways he's serious about that stuff so it has to be true," Greg said convincingly.

"Who told him?" Sara questioned, still not believing a word Greg said even if Archie swore on his Star Trek memorabilia.

"Hodges."

"Oh, well then it is a load of shit then. He trusted Hodges word? You have got to be kidding me!" she laughed, shaking her head at her boyfriend and his best friend's stupidity.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Hodges did tell me you were going out with Grissom before anyone knew about us."

A mix of shocked and disgusted made its way to Sara's face, causing Greg to lose his composure and start laughing hysterically. He only stopped when cars started honking their horns because the light was green.

"That's so not funny," Sara pouted, planning many ways to get back at Hodges that required pain as a necessity.

"Ok ay,you have to admit it was a little funny, hon," he smiled, squeezing her hand a little.

"I'm going to kill Hodges," she mumbled, still pouting.

"How about I tell you something about Hodges?" he offered with eyes still on the road.

"Eww, no. I have no desire to know what goes on in that man's life," she stated, shaking her head in repugnance at the idea.

"I promise it won't be gross."

Greg saw the interest spark in Sara's eyes and smiled. "Fine!" she sighed, throwing her unoccupied hand up in surrender.

"Well, the new girl Hodges has been going on about is Judy," Greg said gleefully but also low enough for it to look like her was talking to a conspirator to an outside eye.

"Judy as in Secretary Judy?" Sara inquired, still sure she heard him wrong.

"Yes, short, blonde, last name Tremont."

For Sara the picture of them together was oddly not as weird as she thought. "Wait, how did you know her last name? I don't even know it!" Sara asked mock accusingly. "And why were they not on your chemistry list if you already knew they were together?"

"I know things," he shrugged, catching Sara's eye and instantly caving in. "She told me what her last name is and I personally think they have no chemistry but somehow they seem to be happy together."

"I guess that is true," Sara murmured, thinking out loud. "Judy is nice Hodges is an asshole. It balances out," she shrugged.

"You know, I can't believe you are actually talking gossip with me."

"I'm not. You are telling me the gossip and I am asking questions. I haven't offered one thing to your seemingly unhealthy addiction," Sara added with certainty.

"Oh no, you suggested Grissom and Sofia at the laundry mat," Greg exclaimed excitedly. His face lit up in smiles because he knew he was right. It wasn't often he was right, having a girlfriend as smart as Sara was and when the rare occasion graced him he savored it.

"No, that is not that same," Sara weakly tried, knowing he was right. Even though they were not saying anything vicious she still felt a bit guilty. She liked her privacy and gave others theirs.

"Don't worry, Sara, we aren't saying anything the people themselves wouldn't admit to or get angry about. I also know without my influence you never would have said anything so you can blame it all on me," he suggested, giving her a way out. He did like to be right but not at the expense of seeing Sara unhappy.

She smiled squeezing his hand. Sometimes she wondered why he had chosen her. Since she stepped foot in the lab, he got the idea of dating her in his head and didn't give up. For that she was thankful for.

Smiling when they pulled to a stop outside her apartment, she looked over at Greg. "Thanks," she whispered the loaded word, smiling when she saw the recognition in the hazel eyes looking into her own.

"My pleasure, I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?" The brunette nodded, leaning over to give Greg a kiss which heated up rather quickly. Greg pulled away, reluctantly, minutes later, pushing Sara towards her door. "Leave or we'll never make it on time."

She smiled and hoped out of the car, Greg waiting until she was inside her building before driving away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It's a miracle in itself we weren't called in all day today," Sara said conversationally, swirling the wine around in her glass.

"It is. You should have seen Nick's face when he realized we had the same day off. He started going on about a conspiracy," Greg smiled. "He should be more worried about people finding out he played water polo in Uni."

"Water polo?" Sara questioned humorously.

"Oh yeah," Greg said with a smile. "Warrick and I met his mother and she couldn't stop talking about little Nicky's talent for the game."

"Aww, that's so cute," exclaimed Sara. "I mean at least he played a sport and not chess," she winked.

"Hey, I'll have you know chess is a reputable sport," Greg pouted. "And water polo is just a reason to see each other in Speedos and shave your chest."

"And chess is just a reason to sit around smoking pot all day," Sara laughed. "Yeah, I was in the chess club too," she added to response of his shocked face.

"Warrick was too but I think he actually was in it for the chess," Greg said absentmindedly; too busy trying to decide what to order. "Have you seen him when he plays chess? He is like in a zone or something."

"Yeah, he crushed me at it the other days" she laughed, putting down her menu in decision.

"So you know what you're going to get?" he inquired, glancing over the top of his menu to the beautifully dressed brunette; the thinly strapped black dress was something he admired all the way to the restaurant.

"Yeah, the eggplant parmesan," she shrugged, moving the stray piece of hair she left out of the clip holding up her hair from her eyes. Greg smiled when it fell back into place and she just gave up.

"I still can't believe you watched a pig decompose. There are lines I will not cross for my job and that is one giant step over one of them," he supplied with a frown but happy to see his companion laughing.

"Well, that's the difference between us. I'm not a pansy," she said, turning to the waiter to give her order, staying silent while Greg did the same.

"I'm sorry but I am not going anywhere near Grissom during an experiment or I might become apart of it again!" he said seriously, using his hands to emphasize his point.

"Oh, come on, where is your sense of adventure?"

"It ended when my feet broke out in rash," Greg answered ,still frowning at being made fun of.

"Yeah, I guess that would have thrown me too. I mean the pig did," she shrugged, accepting a plate from the now present waiter. Greg nodded, his mouth full of the recently distributed salad.

"Oh my sister wants to know if we both can make it for Halloween. I take my niece Allie out every year and she wants you to come," Greg explained, not thinking it was such a big deal until he heard Sara's voice.

"She wants me to go?" the brunette asked humbly, amazed Greg's family would accept her so fast. She had only met them once briefly, a month into their relationship and she had no idea why they would include her.

Greg stopped chewing and looked at Sara. "Yes of course."

"But I only met them…"

"Hon," he said, placing his fork down and taking her hand. "It doesn't matter if they hadn't met you at all. You're important to me so you're important to them. Besides Allie loves you. You seemed to have quickly charmed her like you charmed me all those years ago," he smiled, running his thumb over Sara's knuckles, in hopes it was a soothing gesture. "So please say you'll come."

Sara looked at Greg and smiled. "Of course. I never got to go out for Halloween as a child so this will be fun."

He nodded sensing the atmosphere was a little too thick for their date. "So I didn't tell you about Bobby…"

"Just how do you find this stuff out?" Sara inquired. "I mean you are better than some Paparazzi!"

"I know things. I've told you. So anyways I found out that Bobby is gay!" Greg exclaimed excitedly, confused when shock didn't resister on his girlfriend's face at all.

"I know that Greg. You're getting rusty."

"No, wait, how do you know that and more importantly why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me and I don't spread rumours about people," she shrugged, laughing at the pout Greg had adopted. "You know you are cute when you pout," she winked.

"This is no fair! I…when did you find this out?" he demanded, changing his question mid sentence.

"As I said, I don't talk about what people tell me, even with you, So if you want to know, ask him."

Sighing, Greg stuffed a breadstick into his mouth. "You suck!" Sara burst out laughing at his childish antics. Him pouting was funny but him pouting and talking like an eight year old was hilarious. "You stole my whole wow factor. I was going for Pam Anderson and got Hilary Duff."

"I'm sorry." Sara tried to be sincere but failed miserably receiving a glare from Greg. "Okay, okay, so I'm really not that sorry but I'm sure you know something else about someone else I don't."

This seemed to work. The frown on Greg's face was replaced with a smile and his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, Doc Robbins actually likes Gary Telgenhoff's music!"

"The day's coroner? I liked it Doc gave..." she shrugged, covering her mouth when she realized what she accidentally said. "Oops."

Rolling his eyes, Greg threw up his hands on surrender. "I give up!"

"Well, that would be a first. I should be less anti-social more often," she smirked.

Greg gave her a cynical look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sara, I need you two in," Grissom stated in monotone through the phone.

Sighing, Sara closed her phone, looking over at Greg who was looking at the road ahead of him."We were called in weren't we?" he frowned, knowing he was correct in his assumption.

"Yes. He told us to meet him at the address in an hour tops. I packed extra clothes in the back."

"Is everyone in?" he inquired, making a turn off the strip in the direction of his apartment.

"I don't know. He just told me he needed us in and hung up," she shrugged.

"That sounds like him. He's probably in his 'follow the evidence' mode already," Greg laughed. "Follow what doesn't lie, the evidence," he said somberly as he could, attempting to give Grissom justice in copying how he said his favourite phrase.

"Yeah, that does sound like him," Sara laughed. "Every time he says it Catherine rolls her eyes, Warrick and Nick look at each other, you try not to laugh and I just look at him. It is like a normal occurrence now."

Both hoped out of the car, walking quickly to Greg's apartment to get changed. Normally they would just go to the lab and Sara was thankful Greg didn't. She didn't really want the whole lab to know she showed up in a little black number.

"So where is it?" Greg questioned, holding the door open for Sara, who entered walking towards the bedroom.

"The Rampart," she mumbled, pulling a tank top over her head and then reaching for a long sleeved shirt to pull on over top.

"Ah, Sam Braun," he said, walking out of the room towards the flashing messages on his answering machine. "I heard he was sick."

"Greg," Sara sighed from behind him, pausing so he could hear the message from his mother. "I don't think so but with his age and the stress from five casinos maybe."

"Four," Greg corrected with a smile. "He owns four."

"Whatever. But if he was sick no one would hear about it," Sara added. "Doesn't want to help the competition."

"Yes but Alec says-"

"That weird one?" Sara inquired, waiting for Greg to shut the door before heading for the elevator.

"He's not weird. He just has an abnormal job," he mumbled, watching the numbers descend in brightness with the floors.

"What does he do? I asked but he evaded the question," the brunette asked, interested.

"He's paparazzi," Greg whispered, almost like he believed someone could hear what he said. If Sara wasn't so surprised she would have rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness.

"You're kidding? No wonder you are so good at finding gossip. Don't tell me you've went through the labs garbage," Sara asked semi seriously, only because she could see him doing something like that.

"No, anything that extreme. The thing about the lab is someone always knows something. You just have to ask the right person." Sensing his girlfriend's skepticism, he decided to elaborate. "For example," he exclaimed, pausing for dramatic effect. "Yesterday Grissom left early and Nick was the last one to see him. So I asked and he got a call from someone named Heather and since Grissom doesn't leave the lab the only Heather it could be is Lady Heather."

"Lady Heather?"

"Yeah, the hot dominatrix," Greg said with a smile, frowning when Sara crossed her arms. "Not as hot as you, of course," he added quickly.

Sara just rolled her eyes in response. She wasn't asking if it was Lady Heather she was just surprised. "I guess you were wrong then. Grissom doesn't want Catherine," she laughed, smirking at his frown.

"No, what I said was he looks at her. I never said he wanted her," he clarified. "Chemistry does not mean you want somebody Sara my dear."

"So why wasn't Grissom and Lady Heather on your 'chemistry list'?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"I was only talking about the people in the lab. Lady Heather does not work in the lab last time I checked, which is unfortunate." He laughed when Sara smacked his arm. "I was kidding."

"Sure you were," Sara mumbled, staying quiet as Greg turned back onto the strip, the Las Vegas lights now parallel with their vehicle.

"Oh speaking of which, remind me to call Lindsey."

"Wait! Talking about a Dominatrix made you remember a thirteen year old?" she asked with a sigh. She'd never understand how his brain switched thoughts when they weren't even in common.

"Well, no, she wants to be Xena for Halloween. I have to tell her when to pick up the costume."

"Oh, Catherine's going to kill you!" Sara laughed, finding humour in something that normally she wouldn't because Catherine's anger was usually directed at her.

"I know, which is why I told Catherine it was your idea!" he said with a smile.

"You what? I am never going to hear the end of this!" Sara sighed, arms crossed in anger.

"Calm down, I was joking. I am keeping the costume at my apartment until the day of so Catherine won't see it. I also told Lindsey I would only help if she didn't mention either of our names. I did suggest Nick's name was still available though," he said with a wicked grin.

"Oh Nick's going to love that. What a barrel of laughs," his girlfriend replied sarcastically, replaying the 'best of' when it came to arguments involving herself and Catherine.

"See, I knew you would see it my way," Greg smiled, ignoring the sardonic tone in his girlfriend's voice. Pulling up to the Rampart, both hopped out of the vehicle and glanced behind them at the black SUV just pulling up.

A tall muscular man exited the vehicle, his brown hair and eyes were offset by the red t-shirt he was wearing layered with his CSI vest. Spotting the two, he walked over with a scowl on his face.

"Greg, I am going to kill you!" Nick yelled, to a quickly retreating Greg's back. Sara just looked on in humour. "Catherine has been after me all shift!"

Sara heard another colleague's voice from behind her, "What's going on with them?"

She looked over at Warrick and back at the two men. "I don't know, but I am sure the answer will be circulating the lab in no time."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
